Starlight City
by jlevi
Summary: The gang of WC are going collegiate. Starlight City - where dreams come true. Come see what happens at Whitechapel's only University for the Supernatural...
1. Meet Me In Starlight City

*****11:10**AM**

So long Whitechapel – I've spent all of my life in your wonderful city – admiring your peaceful scenery… oak trees abound, stretching lands of grass green – the refreshing air of every breath – the love, the friends… our families… the _secrets_.

Oh yes, we will all miss you Whitechapel, but there are bigger and better things ahead for us. It's time that I pack up and move away from home, and leave your distinct wonders to my memories. That's where Lévesque's Academy comes in. An incredible place, right in the heart of Starlight City – we board the last flight out of Whitechapel in about ten minutes.…

"–ethan.!" Sarah calls to me amidst the hoard of traveling businesspersons and executives struggling to find their boarding terminals. I extend a hand to Sarah and lead her aside to the nearest departure list. "–do you see our flight?" she asks. I shake my head, "–no… I don't see it… what's that number again.?"

Sarah stuffs a mitten into the front pocket of her jacket; a second later, she emerges with our boarding passes. "–I can't explain how glad I am that you held on to those… I think I would have lost them by now…" I say. Sarah's lips come together in one of her signature smiles in which she's not smiling, but more so… _smirking_… I guess… if that makes sense.

"It's no problem, ethan… that's what I'm here for."  
–with a flutter of eyebrows, Sarah returns to scanning the departure list for our plane's departure time. "–ahh… flight number… C17… leaves for Starlight City… at 11:25AM…" "–okay then…" I ask, "–what time is it now?"

**"11:13.!"**

–it can't already be eleven-thirteen.! We haven't even found our boarding terminals for one, and for two, we haven't seen Benny or Erica ever since leaving the restrooms…  
"Is it really _that _late.!" I plea; Sarah nods, gesturing to something over my shoulder.

I follow the gesture to find Erica and Benny parting the masses to reach us. "–hey guys.!" Erica cries as she approaches, "–I thought we'd lost you for sec… what happened.?" "–we could say the same…" assures Sarah, "–we hooked up outside of the bathrooms and we couldn't find you…"

"–yea…" I usher in. "–we thought you guys had run off somewhere…"  
Benny urges me aside for a look at the departure list. "–did you find our flight.?" He asks, scanning the index. "–yea, we've found it" Sarah replies, "–and if we don't hurry, we're going to miss the last plane out of here…"

"–Well it seems as if we should get moving then, shouldn't we.?" Our eyes fall on Benny – without any words, our group succumbs to understanding. We all follow Sarah as she scurries away from the departure board.

**"–do you know where you're going?!"** I shout to be heard over the murmuring voices of passerby. Sarah grabs me around the wrist and pulls me along at her heel; "–just shut up and follow me.!"

We round the nearest corner to find a boarding terminal. "–is this the right one?" Benny asks as he joins us – here's a word to the wise… when you're traveling with women, _ALWAYS _make sure that you come prepared… you know.? We could've _been _here a _loonnng _time ago if Sarah and Erica hadn't took _ages_ this morning… but… I digress.

"No… this isn't it… This is terminal E… _our_ plane departs from terminal C." My eyes look to Sarah at those words. "–So…" I begin, "–what do we do.?" "What do you mean, 'what do we do.?' We walk…" and with that, Sarah reclaims the grip on her luggage and trots away.

"…boarding terminal D…" I whisper as we turn another corner. Traffic through the station was starting to settle, making it easier for the four us to navigate the inside.

I look down at my watch – 11:20…  
I can see terminal C – we're in the clear, besides… the plane doesn't leave for another five minutes…  
"–Yes.! We made it.!" cries Erica. "–Well… it seems as if you guys made it, just in time…" says a balding man behind a small, oak podium. He wore an official uniform, so he must have been a flight attendant… or something.

"–may I see your boarding passes.?" Says the balding man. Hesitantly, almost as if she didn't want to hand them over, Sarah reaches into her jacket and retrieves two boarding passes – she hands one to me, and hands the other to the balding man. "–thank you…" he says, and then he runs the piece of paper under a barcode scanner.

He reaches out for mine, and I gladly hand it over. "–thank you…"  
–Benny and Erica eventually hand over their passes as well; after doing so, the balding man stands aside and allows us entrance through the terminal.

"–I can't believe it…" groans Sarah as we all march down the terminal. "–what.?" I ask, eager to know. "–we're actually _leaving_ Whitechapel… it all just seems surreal…" "–yea, we have _a lot _of history here..."

"–Oh will you two _pleaaase_ stop chit-chatting and come on… we need to board _our _flight…"  
–UGH… Why does Erica always have to be such a nag.?  
but she's not slick – I know she's just eager to get Benny alone on that plane…

"–to new beginnings…" I say, cradling Sarah's hand in mine. A sparkle illuminates the corner of her eye, and I know that our lives in Starlight City will be amazing…

"–Starlight City…" she says, "–where dreams… come true…"  
I smile. "–Where dreams come true… indeed…"

* * *

Next: Blu Skies & Plane Rides


	2. Blu Skies & Plane Rides

**Erica's POV**

Wow… it's like Sarah said – everything happening right now seems so surreal. I mean, I never thought that me and my best friends would move away from Whitechapel…  
–even so, to a school created _strictly_ for the supernatural. And if that's not _enough_, of all places… _Starlight_ City?..  
Oh, to new beginnings… to the fact that all of our dreams are at the tip of our fingertips… to University… and to Starlight City…

The flight to Starlight City was _lonnng_ and boring. My friends spent the majority of the time asleep – but oh, whenever someone happened to wake – the cabin immediately consumed with supernatural liveliness. It was a feeling like no other – a feeling that I could never _feel_, back home in Whitechapel. Everything here seems so… _unreal_,and we haven't even made it to the city yet.!

There's a tap on my shoulder…  
"–hi… my name's Desmond… but you can call me Des…" I look up to find a guy – brown skinned, lanky and tall, drooped over my shoulder, introducing himself to me. "–hi des…" _(he's kinda cute_) "–nice to meet you, I'm Erica…."

Benny tensed in the seat next me, but man.. so what.? . I'm the Queen of Hearts, zeesh.. I'm _gonna _flirt.! "–what city are you from, Erica?" asks Desmond. "–well… me and my friends are flying in from Whitechapel…" I just _had _to sound sophisticated, huh.?  
"–and you.?"

"Well.. Erica, me and _my_ friends are flying in from Seaport." "From Seaport?" I question.. "–yea…" says des. I'm taken aback – boys from Seaport tend to be rich and obnoxious… hmph…  
"–is the kid next to you, one of your friends.?" Benny tenses again – I chance a glance at him before turning to speak to Des again. "–Yes… his name is Benny…"

Desmond smiles ambiguously before making to back away…  
"Well… it was nice to meet you… Erica. You too.. er… Bobby…"  
–I can already tell that the rest of this flight is going to be _extremely _uncomfortable. Benny's went and gotten himself in one of those _moods_, and there's no way I'm going to get through to him…

_Later That Flight…_

**_Flight C17, Destination: Starlight City, will be landing in approximately… fifteen minutes…_**

A strange voice rings throughout the cabin space. Benny snatches off the blanket we'd been sharing and makes to fold it…  
"–well… ex_cuse_ me, rudeness.!" but he doesn't reply – instead, he pretends as if I didn't say anything. Typical. I mean, this is what he does whenever he doesn't gets his way, or some other guy comes up to talk to me. _We_'re not together, so I really don't see the issue. I _could_ speak up and call him out on his ways, but you know what.? I'm not gonna' do that… I re_fuse_ to let Benny spoil my day.

Blu Skies & Plane Rides. Plane rides… plane rides… I can't honestly say that I enjoy plane rides. The takeoff was _one _thing, but let me tell you… the _landing_ is on a whole 'nother level…

The _bumps _and _bangs _of our landing upset the sad excuse for food they'd served an hour ago. Weird, I know – especially since I'm undead, but hey… I guess there's something about plane rides. "–We're almost in Starlight City…" Benny groans to himself – it sounded as if he thought this move was a _BIG _mistake.

"–um… yea Captain Obvious… I'm pretty sure we're in the City, or close to it…" Benny glares those beady eyes at me…  
"–whatever… I'm just saying…"  
"–What's the matter with you.!" I demand, "–you've been in some kind of mood _all _day…" Benny shifts uncomfortably in his chair. "–Yea, I know. I'm sorry…" I relax a bit – "Well, do you wanna talk about it?" Benny shakes his head. "–I just hope that the Academy is everything that Rory says it is…" I blink, thrown off from what he'd said, even though it's all the more understandable.

"–this city too…" Benny adds, but I shrug my shoulders… "–listen dude, you can't be all _bummed out _when we land in Starlight City. I _swear_… if you ruin my mood with all of these emotions, I'm going to have your head.!"

Benny suddenly freezes, as if for dramatic effect.  
"–understood" he cries…

The plane gives a stomach lurching **yank**, and it was like… like… **_URGH!_**And then it spirals downward as if we all were hurtling towards **disaster.!  
**–the plane levels off as the rear wheels slide onto the dry pavement of the runway. We skid to halt.! My undead heart gives a hiccup as I inhale – something I haven't had the need for a _lonnng _time, now…"

I look over to Benny – he looks as if he'd been on a roller coaster gone haywire…

**_Flight C17, Destination: Starlight City, has landed… Please release your seatbelts, retrieve your carry-on luggage, and make your way to the front of the plane… Thank you for flying with us, and have a wonderful time in Starlight City… the One and Only city where dreams can come true.!_**

* * *

Thank you, Fr081396, funkybananas47, & MirandaNaranjo11 for your comments. I really appreciate the criticism.

Next: The Starlights.!


End file.
